A demon legacy
by FlyinG MinD
Summary: Edit: Chapter 3 is here!, well, that's all anyway, as always, sit, relax, and enjoy :
1. Chapter1

**From the Author: Ok fellas my first Fic is here! wohoo, ok as all of you know i will be updating this fic chapter by chapter, so you MUST have infinite patience, im thinking to do this fic no more than 10 chapters, oh By the way I DO NOT OWN THE ACE COMBAT SERIES**

**Hope you like it boys and girls dont forget to review  
**

**OK...so here we go Enjoy ;)  
**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Welcome to the world Balze (Cipher)

I was in the waiting room with my wife Annie and my son Klauss, his wife was pregnant and she was giving birth to her son, Klauss was walking really dessesperate in the room and then i said to him "Hey klauss, calm down,everything's gonna be just fine"

"I know dad, but...i'm not ready to be a father"

"Listen klauss, nobody is ready to be a father, look at me i wasn't ready to be a father and now who's my son? one of the best aces of the planet, so...what are you worrying about"

"you're right dad, you're right"

then the doctor came out of the operations room, then the doctor said "We had complications, looks like constantine didn't make it...im sorry"

it's kinda ironic, i passed trhough great battles i've lost many friends but for first time on my life sadness and fear appears in my mind the tears were rolling on my face while i asked "how about the baby, he's Ok?"

"Yes he's fine, he is sleeping" then when we watched him sleeping Klauss said to him with tears "Hi there fella, im your dad, hey Hans, hello"

7 Years have passed and Hans ability is inclredibly amazing he can fly a plane by himself without help, he told us that he will join the Air Force when he grows up.

10 Years i've count now the little Hans is joining the Air Force, I told him in the plane "Remeber Hans _Fly with your Hearth, never with your Mind, be one with your plane and you will survive the hardest battle._

That rule was created by my grandfather Peter Leischbinz in 1920, anyway i will not give you history lessons, i walked out of the plane and saluted him, he salute me and the plane lifted off to Hierlark.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**F/A : Ok if you noticed all the chapters have a name in brackets so i'll say this if a chapter says "Chapter**:Enter chapter name here** (Chopper) it means that Chopper will tell the chapter trough HIS POV hope you understand, see ya fellas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**F/A: Ok boys and girls, the new chapter ist hier!, well, before you start reading, i think you have noticed that Blaze's name is Hans just like Grimm, well don't bother on writing reviews about the names, i've figured out how can i fix this problem, but i have to admit that it was hell trying to find a solution, anyway i will not entertain you with this.**

**Go ahead...Don't be shy. Relax, read and enjoy... Capiche my friend?**

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Forging an Ace (Blaze)

During the flight to the base i met two pilots, Chopper and Nagase, the first one Chopper is a really nice guy but, he is really annoying with his eternal talking, the other pilot was a female one, she is really beautiful, her face is pale like the snow, i don't know why, but i can feel something when i look trough those eyes...i don't know, if is the emotion that i think it is, i'll have to give it more time.

When we reached the base out basic training begun the very day of our arrival, the first classes where boring, when the instructor spoted me sleeping in class he told me "Hey!, Hans!, wake the hell up!" i woked up scared and when i turned to see what happened i watched that Chopper and Nagase where laughing with the rest of the class, then the instructor, asked me "Well, knowing that you where sleeping, i think it means that you know how a plane works?" i said yes and started to explain how the plane works, every model i knew including the new models the F/A 22-Raptor and the Su-47 Sukhoi, the instructor just looked at me, he smiled and continued the class.

1 week later i was lying in the hangar roof, and then i saw Nagase coming at the hangar, then i jumped right in front of her, she jumped frightened and i ask "What's up?" then she looked at me with a little smile and said "You scared me Hans!" Then i said "Please call me Blaze"

"Blaze?" "Yeah, Blaze" then she laugh a little and said "Ok then, Blaze, what where you doing at the hangar roof anyway?" " hmm, i dunno, just killing some time" "So you're a murder now?" i released a big laugh and said "Yeah" i looked at her and said "What are you doing _Freund_?" "im getting ready for the flight exercise, the one that you will have to participate too" Then i opened my eyes and said "that's true! i totally forgot!" she looked at me and said "Calm down i will get my plane ready for fliying, the exercise won't start until 3 o'clock, now answer me this,Do you speak Belkan?" and i said "_Ja, Ich Sparche Belkan Nagase"_

"Are you Belkan?" she asked "Yes...well...no...i mean, yes...i...no...well let's leave it in Half belkan" "Half belkan...Mother side?" "Nope, daddy's side" she smiled a bit and said "oh..." then she mounted in the plane and begun to make the plane some basic mainteneance i said to her while i was leaving "Hey Nagase!, i think i'm going to get ready for the exercise, see ya later!".

two hours later we where formed up in a line and the instructor said "Ok ladies, today you will first fly into the blue sky, so don't do anything stupid" then, he walked to me and said "Understood?" " i smiled and said "It will be hard to stay calm, but i'll try sir...i'll try"

The the old instructor said "Hm...Hans, Hans, Hans, you're just like your grandfather, i hope you be as good as him boy".

40 minutes later i was waiting Roberts, one of my pilots mates to take off, in the radio i heared a lot of conversation, most of it from Chopper. "Seagull 4, will you shut up?!" said one of my mates "This is Seagull 4, ok, why you didn't say that before?, ask first, don't be rude" Chopper said "This is seagull 5, i'm airborne" "Great job Roberts, your turn Schneider" it was my turn to go home, it was my turn to fly that open piece of blue air, i activated my radio and said to control "This is Hans Schneider to control callsign Blaze, requesting clearence for take off" "this is Control, affirmative Blaze, take off" i turned on

the Afterburners and i begun to run trough the runway, then when i was 256 Km/h i begun to take off, all the pilots begun to yell things like "Speed up!" "You're too slow!", but i didn't care about that i just taked off everytime remebering my family's first rule, _Fly with your Heart, never with your mind, be one with your plane and you will survive the hardest battle_.

Suddenly all the yelling stoped and i said "This is Seagull 6, i'm airborne..." then control replied with a amazed tone "R-Roger that Blaze, A-altitude restriction canceled, carry on".

Then chopper said "Man, how do you do that!" i said "I don't know, i just fly"

"Ok, ok stop celebrating, today we will make some basic evading maneuvers, Scheneider, let's see if you have Schneider wood!, do an Imelmann turn followed by a Split-S then make a Rope-A-Dope, then End with a Defensive Spiral, go now" I answrered very exited "Yes, sir!" then Nagase said by the radio "But captain, those Maneuvers in that order are imposible" "Not for a Schneider" he said, and the Captain was true i made all the maneuvers in no time, and when i was finishing the defensive spiral i flew straight to the formation and yelled "Yeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaw!!!" and evade them.

"Looks like he had potential isn't it sir?" said seagull 2, another instructor "Yeah, he flew just like his grandfather..."

--------------------------------------------------

**Ok this ends chapter two i hope you enjoyed it, now one last thing if there are some words misplaced or aren't writted correctly please forgive me two o'clock writing isn't healthy xD, ok fellas See ya in chapter 3! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**F/A: Ok, boys and Girls chapter 3 is here at last!, well spect a lot of surprises now, this chapter will be crucial to understand the whole story (i hope), anyway...Sit and enjoy, and if you want Sit, enjoy and Cry ;)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Rise of Belka (Nagase)

When we landed, i run to Hans plane, then i asked him "How do you did that Blaze, that was amazing!" then he look at me and with a smile he jumped from his plane, took my hand and said this words, like a poem "A legend is created, this legend spread across the land like a virus, after the legend is famous, it dies, leaving his legacy that is carried out by the ones who witnessed the legend Rise and Fall, those pepole, have a part of that legend, a part that burns in their hearts" then he walked away, i was shoked, my blood freezed, my heart was about to blow, because when i stared right into those grey eyes i felt peace, i wished the time to stop forever, but Chopper as always, came to kill that beautiful moment "Hey Kei, what's up girl, a pretty smooth ride isn't it?" i spoke to Chopper "Of couse...Chopper" "What's wrong Kei?" "nothing Chopper, everything is ok" "good because the instructor will spoke to us right now" Chopper said while he walked right to us, he really look like Solo Wing Pixy, but nobody was certain about it, except me, because when the instructor said "...Like his grandfather..." i begun to speculate, but now it's not the moment.

The instructor standed in front of us and said "Listen up, today all the seagull team will be transfered to Sand island, i know that you want to know why, and i'm here to tell you, specially both of you...Now you--" "What about Blaze?" i asked "He knows about this, anyway, you will be transfered to Sand island because We're having some troubles with the principality of Belka, and--" then the air raid alarm begun to sound and the instructor said "Hurry!, go to your planes, get out of here, fly to Sand island!" i asked frightened "What about Blaze, we can't leave him here!" "We have to go Kei, hurry!" yelled Chopper. When Chopper and I where in the runway, we saw Blaze carrying a wounded pilot and sitting him in the back seat of an old Hawk, we where in the air when Blaze transmission came in "This is Blaze, i'm airborne, i'm flying to Sand island...damn you have to be kidding me!, a missile!" I wanted to help Blaze, but i was shoked watching that 4 Su-47 Sukhoi's where behind him firing missiles then his last transmission came in "Damnit i barely evaded that one...Damn i will not make it...what!, hey Chopper, Nagase, get the hell out of here!, you're in danger!...Come on baby don't dissapoint me, you can do it, come on, why this guys won't let me go by christ sake!, what the--?, oh boy..."Blaze had smoke and flames in the tail of his plane i talked to him, but he didn't replied, then the disaster, Blaze plane crashed in the mountains, my soul filled with pain and fear at the same time i yelled "Blaaaze! Nooo!" and then i heared Chopper saying "Oh God, no, no, no, this can't be happening, Don't look Kei, don't look!" and he positioned at my left wing blocking Blaze crash site.

Then, filled with Sadness i hit the afterburners and flied the fastest i could to Sand island, when we landed Sand island and parked our planes Chopper climbed up to my cabin i opened the canopy, i take off my halemt and mask, and then i begun to cry.

In Sand island Blaze death reached the base in no time. The same day of the incident we where standed at the runway and the base commander was standed in front of us, all the base was sad, but specially us the Seagull team, i was crying when the commander said "We're here, togheter, to say goodbye to a great pilot and friend Hans Schneider Thompson, he flew with the Seagull team, giving them the motivation to become great pilots, we will never overcome to this horrible loss...everyone, salute...Captain Hans Schneider Thompson.

Then everyone saluted him, and the comander showed a picture of him, with his uniform, looking with a little smile to everyone of us, i look to those grey eyes, trying to belive that he didn't died, but it was too late, he was my friend, he was the only one i trusted...now i'm alone, but i will never forget him, besides we where beggining to be firends, but that doesn't care now, mi soul was still filled with pain and sadness, i cried too much, the heat where horrible in Sand island, i was sad, but the fatigue defeated me, i reached my limits, my body and my mind didn't make it, and i passed out while i was crying, the only thing i remeber is when i hit the ground and everyone around me that came to check what happened to me, but after that, everything was black.

* * *

**F/A: Ok, this ends chapter 3 boys and girls, i hope you like it, in chapter 4 the real action begins...see you there Fellas. **


End file.
